Close to Me (The Cure song)
"Close to Me" is the second single by English alternative rock group The Cure from their sixth studio album The Head on the Door, released on 17 September 1985.[1] On its original release, the single was most successful in Ireland, peaking at #4, and also reached #7 in Australia and number 24 in the UK Singles Chart.[2][3][4] It was remixed in 1990 for their remix album Mixed Up, and the remix was released as a single, peaking at #13 on the UK singles chart and #97 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard''Hot 100] chart in the US in January 1991. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)# hide *1 History *2 Music video *3 Track listing *4 Members *5 Chart positions *6 Close to Me · Remix **6.1 Track listing **6.2 Music video **6.3 Chart positions *7 References *8 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=1 edit There are three versions of "Close to Me": the album version, the 7" version which includes a long creaking sound of a door closing at the beginning (This sound comes from the beginning of the music video that was shot for "Close to Me", which features the band trapped in a wardrobe that is falling off a cliff into the English Channel. The lyrics contain the words "If only I was sure/that my head on the door was a dream", which inspired the title for the album.), and the 12" extended mix which contains an extended arrangement of the brass section, featuring original material not found on other versions. The instrumental brass section appearing on some versions is adapted from a traditional New Orleans funeral march. Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=2 edit The music video is written and directed by the band's frequent music video director Tim Pope. It consists of the band all inside a wardrobe on the edge of a cliff. Following the musical scheme of the song, which builds up instrumentally, all the band members are inside the wardrobe, but not playing the instruments they would actually be playing, for obvious reasons. Boris Williams is simply clapping to the beat, keyboardist Lol Tolhurst is playing a very small, handheld keyboard, and Porl Thompson on the top shelf is plucking a comb to represent the short high sounds in the song. Bassist Simon Gallup does not play, and instead appears to be tied up and gagged. Tim Pope later revealed that Gallup had a light bulb in his mouth to create a "lit from within" feel, and the cloth was there to hide the wire.[5] Robert Smiththen comes from the back of the wardrobe and sings, also playing with finger puppets, which appear to be voodoo dolls of the band members, as when he moves them, the corresponding member moves. He then becomes more violent with the dolls, shaking them around heavily, which in turn causes the band members to hit into the sides of the wardrobe, which eventually results in the wardrobe falling off the cliff and into the sea. As they go into the sea, the wardrobe fills up slowly with water, like a capsized ship, but the band members continue to play their "instruments." The video ends with the wardrobe full of water and a band member pushing a rubber duck across the screen. The music video was rated 13th on "20 to 1 Amazing Moments in Music" aired on Australia's Nine Network 4 March 2007. Essentially the show rated the most distinctive music videos (won by Peter Gabriel's Sledgehammer). Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=3 edit '''7" Single' : Polydor / FISC-23 (FR) #"Close to Me Remix" - 3:38 #"A Man Inside My Mouth" - 3:07 12" Single #"Close to Me Remix" - 6:35 #"A Man Inside My Mouth" - 3:07 #"Stop Dead" - 3:21 Membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Robert Smith - vocals *Lol Tolhurst - keyboards *Porl Thompson - keyboards *Simon Gallup - bass *Boris Williams - drums *Rent Party - Brass section Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=5 edit Close to Me · Remixhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=6 edit |} "Close to Me · Remix" is the name given to the remixed version of the "Close to Me" single, released in 1990 to promote the album Mixed Up. It was made available in two different versions, the "Closer Mix" included on the 12" and the limited edition CD single, and the "Closest Mix" included on the 7" and the regular edition CD single. Both versions were available together on the cassette release. The "Closest Mix" was also included on the singles compilation Galore in 1997. Chart positions: #13 (UK); #97 (USA) Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=7 edit ;7" single #"Close to Me" (Closest Mix) - 4:18 #"Just Like Heaven" (Dizzy Mix) - 3:45 ;12" single #"Close to Me" (Closer Mix) #"Just Like Heaven" (Dizzy Mix) #"Primary" (Red Mix) ;Regular edition CD single #"Close to Me" (Closest Mix) #"Just Like Heaven" (Dizzy Mix) #"Primary" (Red Mix) ;Limited edition CD single #"Close to Me" (Closer mix) #"Just Like Heaven" (Dizzy mix) #"Why Can't I Be You?" (Extended mix) *This release also included a free poster. ;Cassette single #"Close to Me (Closer Mix)" #"Just Like Heaven (Dizzy Mix)" #"Close to Me (Closest Mix)" #"Primary (Red Mix)" Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=8 edit There is also a music video for the version of the song that appeared on Mixed Up. The video picked up where the original video ended, with the wardrobe crashing down the cliffside and sinking to the bottom of the sea. Robert exits first and is attacked by an octopus (seen playing the horns later in the video). After his struggle, the other band members try to flee as well, and are attacked by a starfish. The video ends without any of the band members reaching the surface, though they could see a boat overhead. Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Close_to_Me_(The_Cure_song)&action=edit&section=9 edit Category:1985 singles